


No Way Back

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abandonment, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Child Neglect, Do Not Separate Dreadwing and Skyquake, Fluff and Angst, Protectiveness, Single Parents, Sparklings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it's the curse of being twins, but Skyquake and Dreadwing learned at a very, <em>very<em> young age that the entire universe would be intent on separating them.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just warning you, I was lazy, so I didn't give Dreadwing and Skyquake's mother/Carrier a name, lol :P
> 
> However, I have a feeling a Carrier wouldn't name her twins "Dreadwing" and "Skyquake", so I chose "Depthwing" and "Skewquick", which are very similar. You can obviously tell which twin is whom. They likely changed their names once they became Decepticons, just as Megatronus became Megatron. 
> 
> And the fact that their optics are the color of each other's plating...I find it probably more precious than I should.

She looked up from the energon canisters she was washing when she heard an odd sound from the other room, something between a hiccup and a grunt. Then there was a high-pitched buzzing sound, followed by a series of dull clanks.

What Primus-cursed trouble were they getting into now?

With a weary ex-vent, she set down the energon canisters and headed for the other room. “Depthwing, Skewquick!” The increasing volume of the buzzing reminded her that, much to her irritation, the sparklings didn’t recognize their own names yet. She repeated them futilely, stalking toward the nursery but pausing in the doorway.

The blue and silver sparkling was on his knees, leaning into the face of the green and silver one and grinning widely, spouting the garbled buzzes and chirps she’d heard from the kitchen. The green one was on his back, his head craned up with an identically wide smile, his wings twitching in interest to whatever his brother was saying.

She watched wordlessly as the blue twin whistled and leaned even further forward, falling onto his brother’s stomach. The green one buzzed happily, placing tiny fingers on the blue one’s shoulders and trying to push him off. The blue one in turn latched onto the green one’s shoulders, trying to stay put.

It was a wrestling match, she realized abruptly as the two wobbled upright for a moment and then fell to the other side with the green dominant and blue submissive. The two chirped almost in unison as they rolled gently over each other on the soft padding of their berth. The power shifted between them with regularity, bringing with it enthusiastic wing-twitching and sparkling-speak. They sat up once more, hands on each other’s shoulders, and both suddenly burst into high-pitched chitters of laughter.

She stared at them in growing amazement as they kept laughing whenever their optics met. At last they both ended up coughing as their small vents tried to channel the warm air they were producing with their amusement.

“Depthwing,” she repeated again, a bit louder than before, as she ventured further into the room. “Skewquick.”

Depthwing, the blue twin, glanced toward her with optics almost the same green as his brother’s plating, only just realizing that someone was watching them. He whistled a bewildered greeting and tilted his head slightly at her.

The green twin, Skewquick, hadn’t noticed their Carrier’s presence before either, but he was more interested in his brother at the moment. Shuttering his Depthwing-plating-blue optics, he flopped on top of Depthwing and pinned him against the berth pad, ignoring Depthwing’s protesting honk as he let out a buzz-purr of satisfaction.

Depthwing, finally accepting his fate, relaxed with a small ex-vent. She might have thought their cuddling position uncomfortable, but they seemed content as long as they had something to stick in their mouths. The blue twin had decided the edge of Skewquick’s wing was perfect, while the green twin preferred Depthwing’s fingers.

She moved closer to their berth, trying to process the scene before her. These were _her_ sparklings, hers alone. Their Sire had made that very clear before he left, but it was still taking a while to sink in.

The twins had been an accident, she recalled with stark clarity. Spark-split twins were always accidents, but it was different with these two. She hadn’t even wanted to create with their Sire, but he had insisted. She laughed bitterly now, thinking how ironic it was that the one who had wanted sparklings had been the one to leave. Were twins one sparkling too many for him?

She had a sudden burst of anger and a need to test a theory. Moving swiftly, right up to the edge of the berth, she leaned down and plucked Skewquick off of Depthwing. Depthwing’s optics popped wide open as he sat up, his small mouth opening in surprise as his twin was pulled away.

Skewquick was just as astonished as he was lifted into the air. Twittering in discomfort, he squirmed a little against the hands detaining his midsection. This proved fruitless and he made another small twitter.

She was venting heavily, she discovered as she lifted her green son even further away from her blue one.

Depthwing had put himself on his knees and was chirping curiously, reaching for Skewquick’s air-kicking feet as though he meant to pull him back down. Skewquick, meanwhile, was becoming even more disturbed by the way he was rising against his own will.

Still, she didn’t reunite them. She had to know for sure if there was or wasn’t a way back. If she could only separate them, she might be able to convince their Sire to return! _“Listen to me,”_ she would say, _“I’ve given one of the twins away. You only wanted one sparkling? Well, now you’ve only got one.”_ She could picture the smile returning to his face and his slight, thoughtful nod that would bring joy back to her life.

Depthwing had latched onto the raised edge of the berth, pulling himself onto wobbly legs. She watched him struggle for balance and resisted the urge to give in to the part of her that wanted to give up this test and put Skewquick back where he belonged.

Skewquick was making her resistance harder with every passing klick. His wings had started spasming, not in hopes of flight but of landing, and his vents were turning hot as he grew more and more upset. Again he jerked his feet in and out, releasing a pitiful little warble.

She wasn’t watching him, though, she was watching Depthwing’s reaction to him. When Skewquick verbally whined, the blue twin’s balance calmed—but it was the only calm thing about him. He was suddenly able to stand ramrod straight as his wings contracted in displeasure. His optics were angry half-slits and he squawked fiercely at her. All at once she felt the intrusion of his EM field, shoving against hers with mere sparkling strength, but it was enough to get the message across:

 _Give me my twin. **Now**_.

She wavered for two klicks more until Skewquick released a long mewl and made to thrash right out of her hands onto the ground. Gasping, she shoved him back at his twin and recoiled, barely watching as Depthwing moved in and dragged Skewquick’s fetal-coiled, trembling body under one of his wings.

That was it, then, she decided as Depthwing glared protectively up at her with hard green optics. Her sons had better forgive her for what she had just done, because there was no way back now.

**Author's Note:**

> O...kaaay, I'm sorry about the surprisingly mean ending! :O I hope you enjoyed anyways! :D


End file.
